Unbecoming
by Gargant Surprise
Summary: Why Legend of Legaia category but not Legaia 2? ::grumble:: Just a short regarding Elliot, set right near the start of the game. Ya know, where Lang is imprisoned? I made him such a wimp in my game. Anyway, enjoy. Feedback is much loved, such a rare fando


_Author: Kirshner Mortis_

_Genre: Uh... slash?_

_Date: 23rd January 2004_

_Warnings: Slashiness Elliott / Lang. Well it's more like Elliot wants ta hump Lang, but whateva._

_Synopsis: Elliott pays a brief visit to Lang in the interrogation room._

_Comments: Who would have thought my first Legaia 2 Fan Fic would be about Elliott, of all people. I'm suffering from guilt, having defeated Marienne and Elliott taday (they were hard ), so they get this. Although it's really fer him. I think I captured his homoeroticism okay. What's that ya say? Ho...mo...sexual?! NOOO!!! Well, I say that if Bubba is allowed to be deeply in love with a monkey, yeti type thing, then the beautiful, effeminate, 'must-wear-silky-purple-clothes' Mystic that is Elliott has every right ta be gay. Isn't it obvious?_

* * *

**Unbecoming**

Elliott couldn't help but stop as he reached the doorway. Bubba had taken a break from his interrogation, primarily because the victim had lost consciousness. Not nearly as fun without the cries of pain, that seemed to be the human's motto. Elliott shook his head, smiling a little to himself. He'd never understand how Humans minds worked, they were such brutal things. Well, most of them anyway.

Looking into the room, he very _almost_ winced at the various torture appliances scattered here and there. Of course, anyone who turned up in here almost certainly deserved what they were getting. And in the long run it would be better for them. With this thought in mind, he glanced up at the man chained to the wall.

He didn't know his name. He was just the young Mystic with the dark hair, who they'd brought in earlier. A new sub-ordinate, or, as Marienne liked to put it (although obviously not in front of said sub-ordinate's), a new slave. Most of the time he didn't agree with this view, but he'd rather liked the idea this time. Elliott walked towards the nameless Mystic, and was a little disappointed to see that Bubba had blatantly been hitting his face, despite being specifically told not to. Then, what could you expect from a lousy human fool like him?

He reached, hesitated for a fleeting moment, before placing two fingers on the mans chest, over his heart. Right on the birthmark, the mark given to him by his Origin. It was quite an intricate design; there was obviously something powerful dwelling inside the dark-haired youth. The skin was slightly hot beneath his touch, as he ran his fingers over the mark, following the design carefully.

He jumped a little as he felt the body stirring, and took a step back as the eyelids fluttered weakly open. Elliott placed a hand to the fencing sword at his hip, more out of habit than because he felt any real threat, and smiled, as recognition slowly dawned on the young mans face.

"Hello"

The youth managed a little croak, before he began hacking a little too violently. Frowning, Elliott made to hush him, glancing back towards the doorway in case Bubba arrived. He'd clearly been taking his task a little too seriously, probably still mourning for that monster that had died.

"Shhh..." Elliott put his hand softly over the boy's mouth, and sighed in relief as he finally gained some sort of control, although his eyes were blatantly watering and out of focus. He was weaker than Elliott had thought. Marienne would be pleased.

"Do not make a sound," he breathed lightly, "or the brute will return,"

Elliott leaned in as close as he could, still only just coming to his chin. The man was chained up off of the ground, and Elliott was not a particularly tall person.

"Do you want the pain to stop?"

The weakest movement, indicating a nod.

"Give up," Elliott smiled at the confused, forlorn look in the other Mystic's eyes, before continuing, "Our intentions are pure, we don't _want _to harm you. I promise that you'll be looked after. Just surrender, Lord Doplin is merciful, I should know"

Elliott came down from his tiptoes, so he was once again level with the man's chest, his eyes roaming once more over the birthmark. He reached out to touch it again, this time it felt much hotter. Slowly he leaned forward, just letting his lips brush the skin, before turning to go, his blood boiling. He did allow himself a glance back, with a customary flick of his hair and a wink, before walking out of the door. He very much doubted-

"Elliott!"

He turned quickly, giving a slight bow.

"Dear sister-" He began cordially, but she walked right by, expecting him to follow. Which he did.

"Brother, why must you do these things?"

Ah. So she _had_ seen him.

"I can't see why not"

"You've always had such a weird interest in alternate pleasures"

"Call it what you will, Marienne, I'm just having a little fun. If it really bothers you, then-"

Marienne looked up at him, her chubby smile lighting up her face as she wagged a finger at him, "Now, brother! That simpily will not do! I said I don't understand, I never said you should stop, why would I want to ruin your fun?"

He smiled at her affectionately, walking at a leisurely pace to stay level with her tiny fairy steps. As they passed a guard, Elliott stopped and grabbed him by the shoulder. The guard looked utterly petrified. Pitiful really, humans.

"Y-yes, Master Elliott," he paused, before going bright red and hurriedly adding, "Sir"

"Would you be some kind as to tell Bubba that Master Elliot would like the prisoner brought to his bedchambers tonight. If it's not too difficult that is,"

"Oh! Yes, yes Sir!" The human ran off down the corridor to fulfil his duty, and Elliott turned to catch up with his sister, who was waiting at the stairs.

"Very unbecoming, humans"

"Indeed," he sighed, "Let's go, Marienne"

* * *

_(Das Ende! Trip, trip, kinda pervy trip. Was it pervy? I can't decide. It's not like Elliott was gonna rape him... just seduce him and make him his willing sex bunny. Okay, so maybe it was pervy. But I could have made it lot's more graphic like if I wanted ta, ya know it be true. I think there may be a counter part ta this, when they meet in Drokonia (is that what it's called?). I can't decide. I also need ta pursue Lang/Sharon and Kazan/Alphis. And what was the girl from the start called? It was something common, like Sally or something. Her and Lang weren't bad, but the image of Lang trying to steer a Pirate Ship, with a fake eye patch and a silly hat, with Sharon at his shoulder yelling what he's gotta do, it's cute ta me in way's I can't explain. Da chaos of it all, probably. Damn Maya.)_


End file.
